


Booyah!

by KevlarMasquerade (nightsstarr)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Chopsticks, F/M, Mega Monkeys, Robin is no fun, Skype, You Know You WANT To, cyborg, dinnertime at Titans Tower, give Cyborg some love, he deserves it, stir fry, video chats with Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsstarr/pseuds/KevlarMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day at the Tower, filled with delicious food and video games  and quality time with the family. Um, team. </p><p>Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booyah!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head while I was cooking dinner. A drabbular look into Cyborg, because I really don't write him enough. It doesn't really matter when this takes place, but I picture it happening just after the season 3 finale.

Cyborg wiped his hands on his aproned torso, wiping soy sauce off his fingers before tipping the bottle into the second wok on the smaller burner.

Stir fry was a simple option. Throw in some rice, some meat, some veggies, sprinkle the appropriate amount of sauces in the wok, mix it up and... Ta da! A meal the Titans could agree on, which was no small feat. Of course, each of his teammates had their quirks.

Starfire... she went without saying. He'd never seen her eat something she didn't like, but she had odd preferences that Cyborg only tried to cater to when he was feeling particularly artistic with his cooking.

Raven didn't like anything spicy, even mildly so. She liked her food kind of bland, so Cyborg sprinkled in less soy sauce than he would have wanted. He could add more later, anyway.

Robin didn't like white meat usually, although with stir fry it was easier to mix in without him noticing because the flavor was covered by sauce and other ingredients. Honestly, Robin could live off cereal without complaint. It saddened Cyborg, the way Robin brushed off eating as a necessary function that was only a distraction from work that had to be done.

Beast Boy was the biggest hurdle, obviously. He wasn't vegan- he'd eat ice cream and other desserts that had milk in them- but he usually preferred soy milk and soy cheese. As much as Cyborg teased him and complained about it, he respected Beast Boy's dietary choices. At least enough not to slip meat into his meals, which brought him to the second wok. It was identical to the first, except that it had tofu instead of meat in it. The only pain there was washing the extra wok, but Cyborg rarely did the dishes anymore. Since he'd been cooking dinner more and more, the Titans enacted a cooks-don't-wash policy. Cyborg only did the dishes if he'd lost a bet with Beast Boy, or rarely with Robin. Once Raven even indulged him.

He set the wok on the table, placing on a potholder so it wouldn't damage the surface, and doing the same with the smaller wok. He put two big spoons in them and sigh, preparing to go gather the troops.

Raven was easy- sitting on the couch reading a book in the dwindling sunlight.

"Raven," Cyborg called cheerfully.

No response.

"Rae," he said, a little louder.

She flicked a page with her powers.

Cyborg sighed and approached the back of the couch, leaning over to tap her on the shoulder. As he did she jumped and he felt cold energy wrap around his ankle.

"Aw man, not again!" he grumbled as he was flipped upside down and levitated by that ankle.

"Cyborg!" Raven breathed, settling down after spinning around with a whirl of her cloak and glowing white eyes.

"Yeah, deja vu, right? Do we gotta do this every day?" he teased.

She let him down carefully, placing him on his feet. "You know how I get when I read. It's your fault, anyway," she said accusingly. "If you and Beast Boy weren't so loud I might be able to read without putting myself in a trance first."

"Aw, Raven, you know you love us," Cyborg teased.

Raven dropped her eyelids in mock annoyance. "Love is a strong word."

"Ouch," Cyborg said with an over exaggerated wince. "Anyhow, grub's up. You wanna set the table?"

She gave him a fake glare. "Just because I can set the table without moving at all doesn't mean the rest of you get to be lazy."

"Hasn't stopped me yet!" Cyborg called over his shoulder as he walked through the doors into the hallway.

First was BB's room. The half-robot already knew what Beast Boy was up to. The light that leaked under the crack in his door was harsh and blue, coming from a monitor. On top of that, he could hear the sounds of Beast Boy shouting commands as though that would help his avatar win the game, as well as the Japanese that came from the player character as he beat up bad guys.

Cyborg knocked twice, cupping his mouth with his other hand and shouting "Yo! B! Chow time!"

He waited, and after a second or two Beast Boy shouted back, "...What?"

Cyborg chuckled and typed in the code for opening the door. It slid open obediently and Cyborg could see the changeling mashing the buttons like crazy, standing inches away from his TV monitor with his eyes bulged and his tongue sticking out in concentration. "What?" Beast Boy asked distractedly. "I'm in the middle of this level and- NO FUCK YOU ASSASSINS- I think I can beat it if I just- STABBED IN THE EYE- spend five more minutes..."

Cyborg stood next to the verdant teen, crossing his arms and peering at the monitor analytically. "You're in the pit of doom? Use the combo from level six."

"The what?!" Beast Boy demanded as he made his avatar duck under a barrage of attacks.

"Down, left, up, left, right, right, A, left, B," the cybernetic teen recited from memory.

"Woah!" Beast Boy cheered as his character flipped in the air and spun, causing wind to ripple in the air and send all of his opponents flat on their backs. "Cool!"

"Yeah, now let's go before dinner gets cold."

"Dinner! Why didn't you say so?" Beast Boy paused the game and tossed his controller on the ground. Beast Boy headed into the kitchenette while Cyborg made for Starfire's room.

"C'mon, li'l lady, time for noms," he said as he rapped on her door. He'd been systematically using all the slang for 'food' he could think of as a subtle way of teaching her the words.

The door slid open and Starfire giggled. "Noms?" she repeated with a tilt of her head.

"Yep."

"Have you collected-?"

"Nope."

Starfire whirled away from the door over to her dresser, picking up what resembled a sea urchin but was actually a Tamaranean hairbrush. She passed it through her hair a few times and passed her tongue over her front teeth before smiling at her reflection.

Cyborg watched with a shake of his head. Silkie wriggled over to him and pressed his plump body against Cyborg's ankles in greeting.

"Hey there, li'l dude! I got some grub for you, too!"

Silkie warbled happily and Cyborg scooped him up off the ground.

"I dunno if it's as good as my leg, but it's what ya got, ya li'l terror."

Silkie just made a rumbley noise that somewhat resembled a purr in anticipation of food.

Starfire joined him at the door, and Cyborg could smell fresh body spray. She could really try to be more subtle. "All good?" he asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Indeed," she answered with a smile.

Cyborg shook his head again and they walked down the hall toward the investigation room together. Cyborg knocked again, but didn't wait for an answer. He typed in the keycode and the door opened obediently.

"Let's go, Rob," he called weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute," Robin answered without looking away from his monitor.

Every day it was the same. "Y'know, even Batman hasta eat."

Robin went rigid and he raised an arm to touch his face, and Cyborg could easily imagine him rubbing the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "I know that," the Teen Wonder snapped irritably.

Cyborg glanced at Starfire and stretched his arm out toward Robin. It was a gesture that indicated that it was her turn to try, but it also said 'See? See what he's like when you're not using your Starfire Charm to make him do things?'

She stepped into the room a little bit after meeting Cyborg's gaze with worried eyes. While she couldn't see him, Cyborg glared at Robin's back. He hated it when Robin made Starfire upset, even fleetingly.

She clasped her hands together at her chest, and her voice came out small and timid. "Please, Robin?"

The effect this had was immediate. Robin's shoulders hunched forward, like strings from a marionette had been cut before being grabbed again by a different, more lenient hand. "Yeah, okay," he mumbled.

Starfire brightened immediately, her hands dropping and her mouth curving into a happy smile.

Cyborg had to force himself not to roll his eyes.

"I made stir-fry," he said cheerily as Starfire stepped back into the hall and Robin clambered out of his stool.

Starfire smiled. "I enjoy the stir of fries, although I do wish we could use mustard instead of the sauce of soy."

After congratulating himself on succeeding at not gagging, Cyborg said, "You could just have it on the side."

"Yes, I know, but still."

Gross.

The three Titans entered the common room to find Beast Boy and Raven fighting. Already.

"It's hard okay?" Beast Boy snapped.

"It is not. We've shown you every time. Just use a fork," Raven answered calmly.

"But chopsticks are cool!" wailed Beast Boy.

Cyborg put Silkie on the floor where he wriggled over to his food. He slid into his seat next to Beast Boy while Starfire hovered over to her spot next to Raven, and Robin sat at the edge on Starfire's other side.

"Here." Robin ripped open a packet of chopsticks and demonstrated for Beast Boy as Cyborg took a large helping out of the big wok. "Like this."

Beast Boy scooped out his tofu stir-fry and eagerly tried to pick some up with his chopsticks. He succeeding in raising the cube of tofu to about chin-level before it dropped back on his plate, splattering soy sauce on Raven.

She glared at him, black energy flaring around her like embers, dissolving the soy sauce from her cheek.

Beast Boy's ears dropped. "You know what? I'm gonna use a fork."

"Like I suggested from the beginning," Raven s growled.

"Heh. Yeah." Beast Boy sheepishly speared the cube of tofu on the prongs and popped it in his mouth.

"Robin? Would you demonstrate the proper use of the chopping sticks once more?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Sure." He held his hand out in front of her, clicking he ends together.

"She doesn't know how to use them either!" Beast Boy shouted at Raven.

"She doesn't ask everyone every time we use them. And she's from a different planet, whereas you are a normally functioning human being."

And she was just asking so Robin could show her. But there was no need to point that out.

Starfire held up her own chopsticks for Robin to inspect. Automatically, he took her hand and positioned her fingers around the utensil correctly. Her eyes widened and she blushed a little. This apparently went unnoticed by Robin, who turned his attention back to his food like nothing had happened.

Starfire successfully managed to eat a mouthful of food with the chopsticks. Seeing this, Beast Boy deflated and grumbled to himself.

Cyborg moved on to seconds, having dutifully ignored this whole exchange, stopping in the shoveling of food into his mouth only briefly to worry for Beast Boy's health when he splattered sauce on Raven.

The Titans went their separate ways, Robin to glare at his computer monitor, Beast Boy to beat virtual assassins, and Raven and Starfire started on dish duty.

After putting the leftover stir-fry in the fridge, Cyborg retreated to his room. He typed on his keyboard briefly, checking for system updates. Finding none, he leaned back in his chair and sighed happily.

At the ripe age of nineteen, Cyborg had seen a lot of things. He'd been to space- to other planets- and the bottom of the sea. He had a network of people who were willing to risk everything to save him.

But he'd also seen a lot of misfortune. His parents both died before their time. Half his body had withered. He'd been depressed. Before a green comet landed in downtown Jump, Cyborg didn't know what he was going to do with his life.

But he had a family now. People he would do anything for. People he cared about. People who cared about him.

Which brought him to his last order of business before charging for the night.

He pulled up Skype on his large monitor, clicking on a picture of a smiling girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

The sound of ringing filled his speakers three times before it stopped. The screen blurred and the girl came into focus, the view shifting as she moved her laptop onto her lap and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey!" she said, looking so pleased to see him.

He grinned right back. "Hey, Sarah!"

"What's up? How was your day?"

"Fine. Kinda borin'. Woulda been better if I coulda seen you."

He was very happy with the effect this had on her- she blushed and giggled a little. "I know, Cy, but the kids had a field trip that went way over schedule and I had to do homework and study. I didn't have time."

"It's cool. I know I've kept you waiting a couple times." A comfortable silence settled between them. Sarah's eyes were clicking back and forth, and he knew from experience that she was reading index cards with various definitions scrawled over them.

"Oh, I got some gossip for ya." Her eyes flicked up to the screen expectantly. "Yer sworn to secrecy as always. Robin'd kill me if he knew I was tellin' ya this stuff."

"He'd have to fight me first," Sarah teased. "I can be very intimidating."

"I'd put my bets on you." He smiled stupidly at the screen as she laughed. "Anyway, we were eatin' dinner- stir fry- and Star asked-"

"I love your stir-fry," Sarah interrupted.

Cyborg smiled at her and wished that she was there in front of him instead of on a screen. "Not the point, but thanks. Anyway, Star asked Robin to show her how to use chopsticks- even though I think she knew how to use 'em already- and Robin took 'er hand and showed 'er all touchy."

Sarah squealed. "Oh my god, that is so cute."

Cyborg gave her an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "That's one word for it."

"What about Beast Boy and Raven?" she pressed.

He sighed. "Damn, girl, my life ain't one big rom-com or sumthin!"

"Make fun, but they're meant to be together," she said seriously.

He shook his head at her. "Okay, sure."

"Oh, come on. At least admit that Robin and Starfire are soul mates."

He scrunched his face in an exaggerated grimace. "I dunno. I was talking to Speedy the other day and he said that-"

"What!?" Sarah demanded, her eyes wide, leaning toward her camera like it would help her hear him better.

Cyborg chuckled. "Okay, don't tell anyone, but-"

There was knock on his door. "Cyborg?"

"Is that Robin?" Sarah whispered, concerned that he'd heard what they were saying.

"Yeah. Gimme a minute." Cyborg walked away from his computer to his door. "Yeah?"

Robin held a stack of papers in his hand. "I need you to go over the tech reports for-" He looked up then and his eyes alighted on Sarah, her face stretched out on Cyborg's wall. "Oh, sorry. Hi, Sarah," he said with a wave.

"Hey, Robin." She waved back and let out a giggle, unable to hide her amusement about what Cyborg just told her.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh, that's alright! In fact, me and Cy were just talking about-"

"Sh!" Cyborg hissed, flailing his arms.

"I was just gonna ask him about Beast Boy and Raven!" she said indignantly.

"Huh?" Robin asked, confused. "What about Beast Boy and Raven?"

"Nothin'. Girl's nuts. I got no idea what she's talking about."

Cyborg put a hand on Robin's shoulder and pushed him back into the hallway.

"Wait, the tech re-"

"Tech reports. Got it. Later." And Cyborg slid his door closed.

Sarah was laughing, and Cyborg waited a few moments for her to settle down.

"I don't see what the big deal is, asking him about them," she said through giggles.

"Trust me. Robin is the last person you wanna talk to about relationships."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She glanced down and frowned. "Cy, I really gotta go. I have a test in... eleven hours and the professor only gives fill in the blank stuff."

"Okay, okay. College girl. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Sorry! I'll let you know how I do. Night!" She blew him a kiss and for the second time that conversation, he wished that Sarah was there with him instead of onscreen.

"G' night."

She flashed him a big smile and waved before hanging up and signing off.

Cyborg sighed, letting their conversation wash over them. He got up and glanced at the tech reports before going to see if Beast Boy wanted to play multiplayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can totally see Cyborg having a healthy, functional relationship and just shaking his head at his friend's antics. I know canonically, Starfire is portrayed as the member of the team who keeps everyone together, but I dunno. I can't imagine them without Cy, either. He is group dad/older brother. And he doesn't get enough love.


End file.
